Holiday Baking Part 1: Hueco Mundo
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Gin has a special present for Aizen to warm up his Christmas holiday. Aizen/Byakuya


**Holiday Baking – Hueco Mundo**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(A sweet holiday repost to Aizenfans everywhere who really missed it! Enjoy! I think I'll go and make some cookies...)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Aizen Sousuke sat in his seat in the throne room, resting his chin on his palm, sighing and closing his eyes.

"You know," he said to Gin, who was standing beside the throne and wearing an amused look on his face, "I think it may just be possible to die from boredom…"

"Ah, but it's Christmas," Gin said, grinning, "And I'll bet that all you need to put you in the spirit is the right gift!"

Aizen's eyebrow rose curiously.

"You have a gift for me, Gin?" he asked, the edges of his mouth beginning to smile, "Really?"

"Oh yes!" Gin said delightedly, "and it's something I know you've wanted for the longest time!"

"Something I've wanted for a long time, you say?" Aizen repeated softly, furrowing his brow.

"Yes," Gin said, nodding, "And I have put your present in a certain atmosphere that is sure to please you as well. I must say, I think I've truly outdone myself this time!"

"Ah," said Aizen, shaking his head, "and all I gave you was the usual bonus…"

"Oh, but I love new toys to use in the dungeons!" laughed the silver-haired shinigami, "Anyway, come with me!"

He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and beckoned the leader of the hollows nearer.

"I don't know if I trust you, Gin," said Aizen, narrowing his eyes.

"You have to if you want your gift…and if you decide you don't want it, well, I might take it instead…and you don't want me playing with your toy, ne?"

"A toy?"

"Hmmm…of sorts," laughed Gin, "but let me put this on you."

He set the blindfold in place and led his leader down several long hallways and in a few circles until he was sure he couldn't tell anymore where they had gone. They came to a door and Gin unlocked it and the two stepped inside. Gin laughed again as a rustling sounded across the room.

"Okay," Gin said, pulling the blindfold away.

Aizen's eyes went wide, then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Uh…Gin," he asked softly, "I am touched of course, by your gift, but, erm…why are we in the kitchen?"

"You figure it out!" chuckled the silver-haired shinigami and he flash stepped out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Aizen crossed the room in slow steps, his eyes running slowly over the lovely raven-haired shinigami who laid curled on the floor, his arms and legs heavily bound and his perfect mouth stuffed with a gag.

"My…Byakuya…" Aizen said, reaching him and kneeling on the floor in front of him, "You came all of this way, just to see me?"

He helped the other man into a sitting position and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"What is kami's name am I doing _here_?" the noble said crossly, his smoky eyes flaring and sending a jolt of excitement through his captor's body.

"Gin said it was something I'd wanted for a long time, but I had no idea! Come, Bya, I haven't seen you since last year when Gin caught you for my birthday!"

He shattered the restraints on the shinigami's arms and legs, allowing him to stand. Byakuya immediately attempted a kido spell, then frowned as the spell flared softly and fizzled before his eyes.

"Ah, sorry about that," said Aizen, "but living around hollows, you see. I never know when one is going to sprout an attitude, so in the living areas, no one has power, but Gin, Tousen and me. And if you try to attack me, I'm afraid the security system will instantly stop you. So…it seems you are my guest. But I'll tell you what, Byakuya. I will make you a deal. You show me a lovely Christmas Eve and I will let you go tomorrow so that you can celebrate at home with your lovely sister. How about that?"

Byakuya gave him a dark look.

"And what are we going to do trapped in the kitchen? Bake together?" the noble sneered sarcastically.

Aizen's smile widened.

"What a lovely idea…"

He turned toward the cupboard, ignoring the noble as he tried to grab a knife and attack and was immediately frozen in place. Next, as Aizen dug through the pantry for ingredients, Byakuya slipped in behind him and tried to strike him and knock him out from behind. Aizen laughed softly as the noble was again frozen in place.

"Oh, all alone in a dark pantry," the leader of the hollows said in a suggestive tone, "and you frozen and unable to move because of your ill advised attempt to harm me. Listen well, my sweet Bya…"

He leaned close and licked the shell of an ear.

"You are unable to attack me…and you are unable to escape. Now…see if you can find the sugar."

The field of energy holding Byakuya in place released and he pitched forward, landing awkwardly in Aizen's arms. His captor held him for a moment, smiling at him, then planted a slow, lingering kiss on his lips and let him go. Byakuya stepped back rubbing his mouth with the back of one hand.

"Ah…grab an apron…and take off everything else, Bya, dear."

Byakuya's expression became absolutely deadly, but knowing he was unable to help the situation, he decided that cooperation was necessary. He lifted the kenseiken out of the shining strands of his hair and set it on the shelf. Aizen turned and watched with hungry eyes as the noble shed his haori, ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, fingerless gloves and his shihakushou. As he had undressed, Aizen had done the same. He approached the noble and brought their bodies close together, kissing Byakuya and running a hand down his back and over a firm, white buttock.

"Heat is not good for many of these ingredients," said the Kuchiki heir, "It is best if we take what we need and work at the table."

"Whatever you say, my love," Aizen said, following him out the door and back into the kitchen, "though I rather liked being in that dark place all alone with you!"

Byakuya did not deign to answer, but led him to the table, where the two arranged the ingredients. They stared down at them in silence for a moment.

"Well," said Aizen, "what shall we make?"

Byakuya looked down at the ingredients, thinking carefully.

"Perhaps we should make decorated cookies for the holiday," Byakuya suggested, "We can shape them how we want them."

"Shape them?" asked Aizen, "how?"

"Do you have any cookie cutters?" asked the noble.

"Cookie cutters?" Aizen repeated, questioningly.

"Yes, cookie cutters…like this," he said, pulling out a thin metal device.

Aizen frowned in confusion.

"You're wearing only an apron you got here," he mused, "Where were you concealing that?"

Byakuya only looked back at him enigmatically. The leader of the hollows shrugged and shook off the strangeness, opting instead to look closer at the odd shape of the cookie cutter.

"Bya, not to be rude or anything, but…erm…what is that…um…_lovely_ shape?"

Byakuya held up the cookie cutter proudly.

"I fashioned it myself," he said, his eyes shining, "It is Wakame Taishi, the seaweed ambassador."

"I see," said the leader of the hollows, biting his lips so that he wouldn't laugh.

"It is my creation," the noble went on, his eyes growing abnormally dreamy, "finely shaped so that it adds to the flavor of anything shaped in its image."

"Really," said Aizen, his lips smirking as he found his opening, "I believe I would like to see that. Let's make cookies in his image, then."

Still staring at the cookie cutter, Byakuya nodded.

The two gathered the ingredients for the cookies, measured them out and set them on the table.

"These are simple sugar cookies," Byakuya said, "and when they are done, we may add colored icing to decorate them as we wish."

Aizen nodded. He watched, handing Byakuya each ingredient as the noble poured and mixed until the mixture became gooey. His eyes softened as he watched the fine, pale hands work the dough until it was ready to be rolled out. Finally, he could take it no more. He spun the noble around and forced him down onto the table where he had been preparing to roll out the dough. As Byakuya fell onto the table, his body struck the cups and packages of ingredients, sending them flying in all directions, decorating their bodies in flour, sugar, oil, eggs and water. Flour billowed into the air around them and Byakuya could barely see Aizen's body dropping down on top of his.

"Unhand me, you traitor!" snapped the noble, "I was just about to roll out the dough!"

"Ah," said Aizen, sliding a hand up the noble's soft thigh and finding his uninterested member, "I'm sorry…continue."

He allowed Byakuya's body to turn so that the noble laid on his stomach on the table, with his snow white posterior exposed to Aizen. As he ignored Aizen's pleasuring hand, he laid across the tabletop, setting the dough in front of him and somehow managing to use the roller to flatten it. Aizen grabbed the roller from his hand and rolled it through some of the gooey mess on the table, then slowly ran it up and down the noble's long, naked back. He stood and leaned over Byakuya, his swollen arousal teasing the noble wantonly as he worked his way down bit by bit, his voracious pink tongue attacking every inch of white flesh and slowly licking away the sugary mess. The hand that still stroked Byakuya tightened, and the intimacy of Aizen's touches increased until Byakuya picked up the cookie cutter and stared as Aizen dropped down beneath the table and embarked upon something decidedly more seductive.

"Must you always be so vulgar?" Byakuya asked, his eyes growing sad as he looked at the cookie cutter, "I thought we were making cookies."

Aizen paused in his amorous ministrations, then moved to peek up at him. Seeing the unhappy expression, he climbed to his feet, his eyes softening.

"My apologies," he said with sincerity, "You were showing me…"

He watched as the noble pressed the cookie cutter down into the prepared dough, making a number of the odd shapes that he seemed so proud of. He placed them on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven.

"How long do we have?" Aizen asked softly.

"About ten minutes," Byakuya answered, turning his head and finding Aizen's mouth closing in on his. He swept the noble into his arms and carried him back to the table, lowering him onto his back and gazing down into the curious gray eyes.

"Why do you keep having Gin capture me?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Aizen smiled.

"Why do you keep letting yourself be caught?" he said back, leaning over the noble and spreading some of the extra cookie dough onto the noble's lips.

He spent several long minutes spreading the dough onto different body parts and licking it away. Byakuya gazed up at him, watching the hypnotic dance of the other man's tongue over throat, collarbone, nipples and soft abdomen. Then Aizen grabbed a tube of icing and filled Byakuya's navel, slowly licking it away and teasing the noble into arching into the body above his.

"I think those cookies will burn if we leave them in any longer," Aizen said, pulling away and leaving the noble reeling and panting softly.

He carefully removed the tray of cookies and set them aside to cool.

"How long must they cool?"

"That depends on if you want them hot, warm or cooled," Byakuya answered softly.

Aizen thought for a moment, before returning to him and laying his body back over the noble's.

"I like my cookies completely cooled, I think," he decided.

Byakuya nodded.

"Then we have time to finish here before decorating."

"Do we?" asked the leader of the hollows in a deep, languid voice.

He sank into the noble's lovely, sugared mouth, plunging his tongue inside and capturing the other's. His hand strayed into the sugary mess on the table, finding more to spread onto Byakuya's body and lick away. He crawled down the beautiful body slowly, tasting and re-tasting every inch, memorizing every curve, touching every sensitive place until he heard Byakuya's soft, hungry moan.

"Oh," he whispered, "looking down at the pretty, flour smudged face, "I've been rude and haven't shared any of this with you."

Byakuya's lips smiled in anticipation.

"Well…perhaps I will forgive you if you make up for it, Sousuke."

He spread some cookie dough onto his fingers and slipped them into Byakuya's mouth, his breath hissing softly as the warm lips closed around them and a skillful tongue stroked them and sucked at them. He withdrew the still wet fingers and gently prepared the body beneath his, then brought the head of his hungry erection to Byakuya's entrance. He stopped for a moment and brushed a few tumbled strands of raven hair away from his eyes.

"Thank you for being here," he said, bending down to nip at Byakuya's lips, "I was rather lonely for a Christmas Eve."

"Then it seems it was a lucky thing that I flash stepped in the wrong direction when Gin appeared. Otherwise, I would have gotten away."

"Ah, thank goodness for small favors."

He entered the noble's body and began a slow, rhythmic thrusting, watching the wide, dark eyes glaze over with pleasure. He rested his weight on his hands, pushing in deeply and watching the flush rise on the pristine white skin. Byakuya's body moved with his, slowly and in perfect harmony at first, then with sharper, more frantic motions as the two approached completion. Aizen's body dropped down onto his and his hips pressed fiercely against the noble's. He slid a hand between their writhing bodies, pleasuring the noble as they strained against each other. Byakuya moaned heatedly and Aizen felt hot spurts of fluid pulse onto their bodies. He forced himself in deeply and fastened his mouth on the noble's as his own seed filled his lover. They laid on the table in the mess left behind as Aizen lifted himself and added sugar to the wet leavings on their bodies. Then each licked the other's body clean and they returned to the pantry and dressed. They cleaned off the table and sat down side by side, their hands careful and their eyes focused as they added eyes, nose, mouth and other markings to each of the cookies. When the last was decorated, Byakuya dropped wearily into Aizen's lap and presented him with a prettily decorated, oddly shaped cookie. The leader of the hollows smiled warmly and accepted it…took a bite and shared a bite with the noble. As the sweetness swelled in their mouths, they kissed.

"You were right," commented Aizen, leaning forward and licking Byakuya's lips, "The shape does seem to enhance the flavor notably."

"Merry Christmas, Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya said, meeting his eyes happily.

"Merry Christmas, my Byakuya," Aizen said, seeking his lips again.


End file.
